kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Kabuto (video game)
Kamen Rider Kabuto is a video game developed and produced by Bandai for the PlayStation 2, based on the TV series Kamen Rider Kabuto. Released on November 30, 2006, it is a fighting game featuring all the Riders seen in the TV show and Kabuto summer movie, along with Hyper Gatack. The game features five different modes of play, ranging from a story mode to several multi-player modes. Characters *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form) *Kamen Rider TheBee (Yaguruma, Kagami, Kageyama) (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Drake (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Sasword (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form) *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Hercus *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Aracnea Worm Rubor *Aracnea Worm Flavus *Aracnea Worm Nigritia *Verber Worm *Verber Worm Rota *Formicaalubus Worm *Scorpio Worm *Sepultura Worm *Tarantes Worm Purpura *Acarina Worm Amber *Uca Worm *ZECTroopers *ZECTrooper Shadow *Pupa Worm *White Pupa Worm Rider Finishers / Finale *Kabuto: Rider Kick, Maximum Hyper Typhoon, Maximum Hyper Cyclone *TheBee: Rider Sting *Drake: Rider Shooting *Sasword: Rider Slash *Gatack: Rider Kick, Rider Cutting, Hyper Kick *KickHopper: Rider Kick *PunchHopper: Rider Punch *Dark Kabuto: Rider Kick *Ketaros: Rider Beat *Hercus: Rider Beat *Caucasus: Rider Kick Voice actors *Kamen Rider Kabuto/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima *Kamen Rider TheBee I/Kamen Rider KickHopper: Hidenori Tokuyama *Kamen Rider TheBee II/Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato *Kamen Rider TheBee III/Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Masato Uchiyama *Kamen Rider Drake/Acarina Worm Amber: Kazuki Kato *Kamen Rider Sasword/Scorpio Worm: Yusuke Yamamoto *Kamen Rider Ketaros/Worms: Katsumi Shiono *Kamen Rider Hercus: Katsuya Kobayashi *Kamen Rider Caucasus: Joji Nakata *Uca Worm: Hitomi Miwa *Tarantes Worm Purpura: Takaaki Kuwashiro Soundtracks *Opening and Staff Roll: NEXT LEVEL - YU-KI *Finishing Attack: FULL FORCE - Rider Chips Notes * Some stages in Story Mode differ from the events of the show and movie: ** In the episode where Kabuto and Sasword fight a Worm who attacked criminals, Sasword's transformation into the Scorpio Worm was immediately noticed by Kabuto and the player fights the Scorpio Worm. After winning, Tsurugi as Scorpio Worm said "Sister, sister, I am sorry" with the reply from Kabuto that it is fine as she will understand. This stage is the only original story which does not exist in series. ** Kabuto's fight with Ketaros is staged within the water dam instead. Ketaros' death was also altered, which he died by fighting instead of being crashing into the earth. ** Caucasus was defeated by both Kabuto and Gatack instead. ** Instead of Drake, Kabuto was the one who defeated the Uca Worm. ** In Story mode, if the team-up fight alongside Kamen Rider Hercus is won without changing to Rider Form, Kamen Rider Kabuto will appear riding the Kabuto Extender in its EX Mode while still in Masked Form. ** The Hopper Riders have the ability to Clock Up, an ability never demonstrated in the show. (Although years later, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper used Clock Up in his debut episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O.) ** Kabuto's fight with his future self as Hyper Kabuto as the special episode if the player wins the original story with no continues never existed in the series because they only met and never talk. * Ketaros is able to use a Rider Beat finisher in the game, despite it never being shown in the movie. *Hyper Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon and Dark Kabuto's Dark Rider Kick are modified, making them different from their supposed utilization in series. *Tendou is the only character in the show to appear outside of his transformed state. *The "Put On" ability cannot be used by any Kamen Rider with a Masked Form. * In the opening credits, Kamen Riders Sasword, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper, Ketaros, Hercus and Caucasus are shown riding personalized Zect Machines. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto meanwhile is shown rider a black-colored version of the Kabuto Extender. None of these bikes appear in the tv show or movie. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 2 games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media